Remember You
by Aoivess
Summary: [re:publish] Alice membenci musim gugur, musim dimana ia harus merelakan teman sekaligus cinta pertamnya pergi. 16 tahun berlalu takdir mempertemukanya dengan cinta pertamnya, tapi...


**DISCLAIMER : **

**Pandora hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Remember You © Aoivess**

**WARNING : gaje, OOC, *settingnya bukan zaman pada cerita asli Pandora, tapi zaman sekarang tepatnya di Paris***

**GENERE : Romence, Hurt/Comfort**

**SONG FIC : I Remember You By Yui**

* * *

Kaze wa mou tsumetai keredo

Natsukashii sora no nioi ki ga shita da

Hoomu kara umi ga mieru

Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru

The wind is cold now

But I could smell the scent of that nostalgic sky

I can see the sea from platform

It's here that I'm

Hawa dingin menyusup ketulang-tulang,dedaunan yang mulai berwarna kuning kecoklatan melambai-lambai tertiup angin bahkan beberapa dari mereka ikut terbawa oleh angin karena terlalu rapuhnya.

Suasana sunyi menambah kesan damai pada musim ini, musim dimana kita bisa melihat daun-daun berguguran ketanah dengan penuh warna, hawa yang dingin sedikit meberi ketenangan pada jiwa merasakan belaian angin dimusim gugur dan melihat jatuhnya daun-daun dari tangkai pohon mebuat sejuk pikiran dan jiwa.

Hari ini langit sedikit gelap, itulah biasa kita temui dimusim gugur menambah rasa sunyi disetiap kita berjalan diluar ruangan.

Seorang anak perempuan dan laki-laki duduk dibangku sebuah taman, didepan mereka ada danau yang tidak terlalau besar. Dibelakang bangku itu tidak jauh berdiri sebuah pohon besar terlihat sangat kokoh tapi jika melihat keatas daun-daun mulai jatuh satu persatu.

"Hai, Oz benarkah kau akan pindah?" kata seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat panjang.

"Iya, Alice." Jawab Oz

"Kemana?" Tanya Alice. Matanya sudah terlihat berkaca-kaca mengingat Oz adalah teman terbaik bagi Alice dan mereka akan berpisah entah berapa lama itu.

Alice merasa akan sangat kehilangan karena Oz selalu ada disaat senang maupun sedih selalu membantunya saat Alice ada masalah. Kini apa yang harus dilakukan jika Oz pergi.

"Ke Amerika." jawab Oz.

"Amerika itu dimana?" Tanya Alice polos " Paris sebelah mana?, apa aku bisa mengunjungimu?"

" Tidak Alice Jepang sangat jaug dari Paris kau harus melewati lautan luas untuk sampai ke Amerika." kata Oz.

Butiran-butiran air mata mulai keluar dari mata violet Alice. Alice menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan tangisannya dari Oz, dia tidak ingin mebuat Oz khawatir. Egois memeng tapi Alice tidak ingin Oz pergi, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Oz tangis Alice tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Oz menyadari itu,ia memegang bahu Alice dengan kedua tanganya menyuruhnya mengangkat kepala, Alice menurut saja. Sekarang Oz dan Alice saling bertatapan mata emerald Oz menatap lurus kedalam mata violet Alice. Wajah Oz Nampak khawatir. Alice jadi merasa bersalah, tapi bagaimana Alice tidak ingin Oz pergi.

Oz mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya mengusap air mata Alice dengan sangat hati-hati, kemudian memegang kedua tangan Alice menumpuknya jadi satu dengan tanganya, angin bertiup mebawa daun-daun yang berguguran menerpa segala yang ada disana, rambut Oz dan Alice menari-nari mengikuti angin yang bertiup kearah mereka.

"Bawa ini jika kau rindu padaku lihatlah sapu tangan ini. Sapu tangan ini sangat berharga bagiku,sekarang ini untukmu. Suatu saat aku akan datang mengambil sapu tangan ini" kata Oz lirih.

Ia tak tega melihat Alice seperti ini, Oz meberikan sebuah benda yang sangat-sangat berharga bagi dirinya sendiri, sapu tanganya. Sapu tangan itu adalah pemberian dari mendiang ibunya yang dibuat khusus untuk Oz satu-satunya kenangan dari ibunya yang sangat berharga. Alice menunduk melihat sapu tangan yang diberikan Oz padanya, ia menyadari dan tahu betapa berharganya sapu tangan itu bagi Oz, Alice medongak menatap Oz wajahnya telihat sayu.

"Oz ini . "

"Tidak apa-apa bawalah dan jaga baik-baik" kata Oz

_Kisetsua hazure no_

_Saafuboodo ni_

_Ano natsu wa kitto_

_Ikiteru_

_Taiyou wa zuuto oboete ita hazu sa_

_Nee kikoeteru?_

_The summer is surely still alive_

_In the surfboard_

_So out of place in this season_

_The sun surely remembers it all _

_Can you hear me?_

**16 tahun kemudian**

_Paris musim gugur~_

Hari ini angin bertiup sangat kencang dan terasa dingin, mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musim gugur. Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan di kota Paris bersama kerumunan pejalan kaki yang lain. Sepanjang jalan terlihat gundukan dedaunan yang semakin hari semakin tinggi namun tak kunjung habis juga daun yang menempel ditangkai meski tak sebanyak sebelumnya.

Alice sampai disebuah taman ia baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Ia menghentikan langkahnya memandang sekeliling daun-daun berguguran diterpa angin, musim yang sangat dibenci Alice dimana ia harus merelakan teman yang amat ia sayangi untuk pergi, ia sangat benci melihat daun-daun yang rapuh itu berjatuhan ketanah mengingatkanya betapa rapuhnya ia dulu. Setiap musim gugur datang membuatnaya mengenang kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu, yang mebuat hatinya sangat perih.

Alice memejamkan matanya mebuatnya merasakan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya rambut coklatnya menari-nari diterpa angin, tanganya terangkat seolah ingin menagkap daun yang berterbangan. Selama beberapa menit Alice berdiri ditempat itu. Lalu ia mebuka matanya mengembalikannya kealam nyata, matanya melihat kesekeliling.

Ia menghentikan pandanganya pada seorang laki-laki berambut emas berdiri tidak jauh darinya ia mengenakan jaket hitam bergaris hijau dan topi dari wol, samar-samar Alice merasa mengenalinya seseorang yang sudah 16 tahun ia tunggu, seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar Alice berlari kearah laki-laki itu, lalu memegang tangannya.

"Oz . "kata Alice, Oz berpaling kearah Alice kening Oz berkerut "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku jika kau kembali?" Tanya Alice.

"Kau siapa?" kata Oz, mebuat Alice seperti disambar petir di musim gugur, ia melepaskan peganganya dari tangan Oz tubuhnya kaku, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa digerakkan.

'Dia tidak mengenalku?'

Alice menatap laki-laki didepannya ia mengeleng tak percaya.

'Apa dia bercanda?'

"Oz maaf lama menunggu" tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil nama Oz. sekarang ia berdiri tidak jauh dari Alice dan Oz. laki-laki ini memiliki rambut hitam sebahu ia mengenakan jaket hitam panjang.

"Oh . Gil tidak apa-apa." kata Oz. Gilbert mengalihkan pandanganya pada Alice.

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Gilbert, Oz kembali memandang Alice yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau benar tidak mengenalku Oz? aku Alice. Jangan bercanda ya. .aku tidak suka" kata Alice sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, kening Oz makin berkerut.

"Maaf _mademoiselle[1]_ aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu" kata Oz.

Alice semakin geram mana mungkin Oz melupakannya, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Oz, tapi Gilbert menyela sekarang ia berdiri ditengah Alice dan Oz.

"Maaf _mademoiselle_ sepertinya teman saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda. Mungkin anda salah Orang" kata Gilbert

Tangan Alice mengepal sangat kuat. Alice merasa laki-laki ini benar Oz, wajah Oz terlihat kebingungan saat melihat Alice.

"Kami permisi _mademoiselle_ , ayo Oz" ajak Gilbert. Oz kembali memandang Alice tatapan mata mereka bertemu, lalu berjalan meninggalkanya. Alice merasa belum bisa mengerakan tubuhnya, ia mendongak menatap langit biru matanya berkaca-kaca.

'oh . Tuhan seseorang yang kutunggu selama 16 tahun tidak mengingatku' kata Alice pelan,

tak ada seorang pun yang ada disana dapt mendengar kata-kata Alice yang sangat pelan itu, hati Alice semakin sakit. Dan ia jadi semakin membeci musim gugur. Tanganya mencengkaram kuat-kuat dulu ia kehilangan Oz saat musim gugur dan sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan Oz saat musim gugur juga.

Sementara itu Oz dan Gilbert berjalan meninggalkan Alice yang masih berdiri disana.

"Gil, aku merasa mengenal orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa otakku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya" kata Oz, kepalanya tertunduk, Gilbert menyadari tatapan Oz menerawang.

"Apa dia bilang dia mengenalmu?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Iya"

Gilbert menengok kebelakang, menatap gadis yang mengaku mengenal Oz yang belum jauh darinya, ia memperhatikan gadis itu memandang kelangit Nampak putus asa, Gilbert kembali memandang kedepan.

'Mungkin dia memang temannya Oz' kata Gilbert dalam hati.

_Namida wo misenaite_

_Kimi wa sou itte bokutachi_

_Wa futari te wo futta_

_Sayonara wa iwanai_

_Dakara te wo futta_

_Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you. ,. ._

_You said you wouldn't_

_Show tears and we waved_

_The each other we didn't_

_Say goodbye so we waved_

_And you disappeared into_

_The sunset, I remember you…_

"Hai, Alice ada apa dengan mukamu, kau terlihat murung?" kata seorang perempuan berambut coklat agak pink, dan memiliki warna mata pink juga.

Sekarang Alice sedang ada ditempat kerjanya salah satu kantor penerbit di Paris dan wanita didepannya adalah Charlotte atau Alice sering memanggilnya Lotti, dia teman dekat Alice. Charlotte lebih tua 3 tahun dari Alice.

Alice menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Lotti kau masih ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang cinta pertamaku yang pergi ke Amerika?" kata Alice.

"Ya . .yang membuatmu benci musim gugur."

Charlotte mengambil kursi didekatnya medorongnya medekat pada meja Alice, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Alice sambil bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang mebuat Alice murung hari ini,

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin" kata Alice lesu.

"Itu baguskan. Jadi kenapa kau murung?"

Alice medesah pelan menatap teman didepannya itu.

"Dia tidak mengenalku " kening Charlotte berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya . .dia tidak mengenalku aku menyapanya, dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku" kata Alice agak kesal.

Charlotte mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Ya . .16 tahun waktu yang cukup lama" kata Charlotte sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Sebelah alis Alice terangkat.

"Jangan murung begitu sebaikanya kita pergi makan. Aku traktir deh" ajak Charlotte, ia berdiri mengajak Alice keluar, Alice hanya medesah pelan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Angin berhembus membuat rambut emas milik Oz melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin, ia lupa mebawa topinya. Musim gugur mulai terasa dingin, Oz merapatkan jaketnya ia sedang berjalan-jalan di Paris.

Paris tempat kelahirannya, Oz datang kemari berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari, entah apa itu Oz sendiri tidak tahu, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia ingin kembali ke Paris.

Oz menatap daun-daun yang berguguran, tatapannya menerawang. Oz jadi teringat dengan gadis yang ia temui kemarin, gadis itu bilang ia mengenal Oz.

hati Oz berkata ia memang mengenalnya, tapi otaknya sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentang gadis itu. Oz menghela nafas panjang, ia harus segera menuju taman kota karena Oz sudah ada janji dengan seseorang.

Tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya, saat mata emeraldnya menangkap seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang duduk disalah satu kursi café disebrang jalan. Meja yang ia tempati terletak dididekat jendela sehingga Oz dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis yang ditemuinya kemarin, membuat Oz penasaran.

Terlihat ia sedang duduk sendirian, menundukkan kepalanya membaca sebuah buku, entah buku apa tapi Oz yakin pandangan gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada buku itu. Entah apa yang membuat Oz yakin dengan Hal itu. Oz memandangi gadis itu cukup lama, gadis itu berhenti mebaca menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Oz merasa ada yang aneh ketika memandang gadis itu.

'Rindu'

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang merangkul Oz dari belakang.

"Hai, Oz kenapa masih disini?" Oz menoleh, seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda panjang, dikucir kuda dengan sebuah pita menghiasi rambutnya yang bergelombang sedang merangkulnya sekarang.

"Sharon" kata Oz kaget.

"Kenapa masih disini, ayo kau bilang mau mengantarku belanja" kata Sharon riang.

"Em. . iya, dimana Gil?" Tanya Oz.

"Dia bilang akan menyusul, ayo" ajak Sharon sambil beralih menggadeng tangan Oz, Oz mengikuti saja. Sebentar Oz melihat ke sebrang jalan, ia melihat seseorang menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi Oz tidak tahu siapa, karena Oz sudah jauh dari tempat itu.

Alice diajak Charlotte makan disebuah café tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Alice dan Charlotte memlih meja diluar karena didalam sudah penuh dan ini tepat jam makan siang tak heran jika tempat yang tersisa meja diluar padahal udara lumayan dingin hari ini.

Setelah memesan makanan Alice menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat ia bertemu dengan Oz belum sempat Charlotte berkomentar handphonnya berbunyi. Ia harus segera kembali kerumah ada urusan penting katannya. Jadilah Alice sendiri sekarang. Alice memutuskan membaca buku karena tak tahu harus apa.

Memeng perhatianya tertuju pada buku didepanya, tapi berulang kali Alice membaca sulit sekali mengerti arti dari tiap kata dibuku tersebut.

Alice medesah pelan lau menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Alice masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin –Oz tidak mengingatnya- satu kata terakhir itu yang sulit dipercaya.

Alice memandang kesebrang jalan tanpa sengaja mata amethysnya membulat ketika melihat laki-laki berambut emas, Alice yakin itu Oz. Oz sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan, entah siapa itu. Mereka sangat akrap. Alice melihat Oz tersenyum pada perempuan itu. Pandangan Alice menjadi kosong.

"Maaf permisi mademoislle "

Alice medongak mata violetnya melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki warna mata emas berdiri didepannya. Alice seperti mengenalnya. Ya..laki-laki itu orang yang bersama Oz kemarin. Karena Alice hanya diam saja laki-laki itu angkat bicara.

" boleh aku duduk disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Laki-laki itu.

"Silahkann" kata Alice datar.

Laki-laki itu medorong kursi didepan Alice, lalu duduk sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Gilbert Nightray" kata Gilbert memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Alice menatap laki-laki didepannya datar.

"Alice" kata Alice menbalas jabatan tangan Gilbert. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Benarkah kau teman Oz?"

Alice memutar bola matanya, dia sudah kesal ditanyai terus tentang 'benarkah dia teman Oz'

"Iya, benar dulu kami berteman. Tapi sekarang dia tidak mengenalku, menyebalkan sekali. Silahkan jika tak percaya"

"Aku percaya itu" Alice menatap tajam Gilbert "Tapi Oz benar-benar tidak mengingatmu"

Alice menata laki-laki didepanya itu lekat-lekat, seolah mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruh Gilbert mejelaskan maksudnya.

"Ya..dia tidak mengenalmu karena―" kata Gilber terputus.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Alice, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Alice merasa khawatir, dadanya terasa sesak dan sulit bernapas.

"Karena Oz hilang ingatan"

_tsuzuku_

[masih bersambung]

* * *

[1] mademoiselle : nona

thank you for read, don't forget to review ^^


End file.
